Source groups are endpoints connecting to the network that have common network policies. Each source group is identified by a unique SGT value. The SGT to which an endpoint belongs can be assigned statically or dynamically, and the SGT may be used as a classifier in network policies.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.